Monstrous Oneshots and Drabbles
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Pun intended. Anyway, just read the first chapter to see what pairings are elligible and request a oneshot! Accepting entries for Monsters Inc and Monsters University. NO M RATED REQUESTS PLEASE.
1. Chapter 1

Monstrous Oneshots and Drabbles

**Hey there! So, I'm willing to do requests on pairings and plots for this collection... Here is a list of pairings I'm willing to do!**

**Boo/Mike  
Boo/Randall  
Randall/Mike  
Randall/Sulley  
Sulley/Mike**

**Nope. No Sulley/Boo. Simply because it's kinda sorta... Too predictable...**

**Regardless, all Randall/Boo fics take place in an AU I made up... They're the same age in this AU... And they were best friends since childhood... :P Like I said, AU.**

**And some of the other pairing fics take place in that AU as well; Really only Sulley/Mike, but still... Not all the S/M fics, but yeah, some of them...**

**Anyway just leave a review with your pairing and plot, and I'll get to it. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

College Feelings - Randall/Mike

**And thanks to the requester, 'xBearingSecretsx' I hope I do well! ;)**

**I don't own Monsters University.**

Randall looked at Mike as he heard his name being called. The look on his friend's face was that of hope.

"Hey! Randall, you'll join us, right?" Mike begged. Randall was taken aback. He looked at his jacket, ROR, and then took a glance at his 'popular' friends. He then looked back at Mike's face, and saw the sad realization wash on his face.

His heart hurt. He couldn't just disappoint him! No, that would just be about the worst thing he could have possibly done. He smiled, taking off the ROR jacket and tossing it to his _former_ team.

"Sure thing Mike!" he agreed enthusiastically. He saw Mike's face brighten considerably, and the OK members started cheering happily.

"We're gonna be in the Scare Games!" they cheered.

-x-x-x-x-

Later, Squishy was showing Randall and Mike to their room.

"And you'll be sharing this room!" he declared. Randall looked around the small room. He wasn't sure if they would be able to have any personal space, but he didn't really object.

As Squishy left to let them get settled, Mike slammed the door behind him, staring at Randall intently.

"Why would you turn down ROR? I wouldn't have been mad, I mean I know you want to be popular" Mike gave him an intense look that almost made Randall spill his guts... _Almost._

"It's not what you think!" Of course, the first thing to come toppling from his mouth was the dumbest thing he could've said in this situation. Mike stared at Randall, now confused.

"And... What do I think?"

Randell felt his heart beating fast. He knew he'd had a crush on Mike since they met. That was why he turned down ROR. He couldn't let him down. He just... Didn't think he was going to get questioned!

"Dude, you're my friend! Of course I turned down ROR! I mean you got kicked outta the program, and this is your one chance to get back in, and you think I'm not gonna help you?" Randall babbled like an idiot. Mike just stared even more, then began to chuckle slightly.

"You know when you're embarrassed, your whole body turns red? I think you need to tell me the truth" he smirked, crossing his arms. Randall looked down in shock, and he was indeed BRIGHT RED. He gulped.

"I am telling the truth! What, you think I love you or something?"

And again, he said the stupidest thing possible. Sometimes he wishes his mouth had an Off button.

Mike was silent, his eye was wide as he registered Randall's last comment.

"You... Love me?"

"N-no! No, dude! It's not love! I barely KNOW you!" Randall babbled, waving his arms around, which of course only added to the 'insane lizard boy' thing.

"So then is it a crush?" Mike asked sternly. Randall was silent for a moment.

"That, or maybe you were right... Maybe love at first sight..." he muttered, and before his green friend could even think of a response, he gave a bitter laugh as he began to rant.

"Did you hear me? Love at first sight! Ha, what, are we in some yaoi fangirl's chick flick? Or have I just suddenly morphed into a female? That sounds likely. I like a GUY. What the heck is wrong with me? I shouldn't be in love with a MALE. I should like girls, dammit!"

He ended that sentence by slamming his head on the bedpost. Mike was silent for a moment.

"Look... I don't know if I return these... Feelings..." he began uncertainly. Randall rolled his eyes as if to say 'Why the heck would you?' He smiled nervously.

"But I won't let it affect our friendship. We'll continue to be friends, and if, by chance, I discover I feel the same... We can try out a more... Meaningful relationship" Mike finished. Randall smiled.

"That's all I ask"

-x-x-x-x-

"We won! We did it!"

The entire team of OK cheered when they realized that they had defeated ROR in the final Scare Games event. Everyone was chanting for Mike, since he had thought of and helped with all their strategies. Randall shot a smug look to Sulley, who was watching bitterly from team ROR.

Suddenly, out of absolutely nowhere, Mike grabbed Randall and kissed him. On the lips. It was quick, chaste, and everyone assumed it to be a 'I can't freaking believe it, we won!' celebratory kiss. Yet, to Randall, it was so much more. His heart rate increased until he thought it would pop right out of his chest. And he turned red, again. Mike smiled at him, and grabbed one of his arms as he proceeded to drag him off behind the smiluators.

"What was that kiss for?!" was the first thing to burst out of Randall's mouth. While not exactly as stupid as what he could have said, it was pretty high up, he was sure.

"Celebration and letting you know my feelings at the same time" Mike answered with a laugh. And before Randall could answer, Mike pressed their lips together once more.

He was glad too. He was sure that whatever he would've said would have been completely ridiculous.


	3. Chapter 3

Sneaking Friends - Sulley/Mike

**And the requester for this oneshot is... 'laralola' An anonymous reviewer. ;) Thanks a million!**

**Now, as you can probably tell from the order I'm going, I'm doing these however I feel like doing them. It is not 'First come first served' sadly.**

**Also; This takes place in the AU I mentioned. In this AU children aren't toxic (Well, we knew that. But I mean, there are no assumptions on that) so Mary/Boo has known Randall since childhood.**

**And also, this is straying a bit from what I think the requester had meant. But this was the best I could do; Sorry...**

**I don't own Monsters Inc.**

Twenty-two year old Mary Gibbs skipped through Monsters Inc., looking for her purple sweetheart, when she suddenly bumped into Celia.

"Hey Celia! Have you seen Randall?"

"Yeah. I was just telling him that Mike and I broke up, and he just darted off screaming that he remembered he needed to tell Sulley something" Celia answered with a confused look.

"I... See. You broke up?" Mary muttered, too focused on that aspect. Celia just seemed even more confused as she replied,

"Yes. Why do you look so stunned?"

Mary then darted off towards the locker rooms, completely ignoring Celia's question. She said a hasty hello to any monsters that passed her, until she finally reached her destination. She spotted her darling talking to Sulley in front of the latter's locker.

"Come on Sulley! You know you love him, and now's your chance!" Randall cried, waving his arms around. Sulley shook his head.

"My chance for what? I don't love him as anything more than a friend, okay?" he responded. Even Mary laughed at this, catching their attention. Randall's eyes lit up at the sight of her.

"Boo! Hey, could you back me up sweetie?" he asked, gesturing to the larger monster, who merely rolled his eyes. Mary giggled and stepped up right next to Randall.

_'Great, they're ganging up on me...' _Sulley thought bitterly.

"I'm sorry Sulley, but even with the limited time I spend here, I still know you and Mike are in love" Mary stated confidently. Randall simply nodded, and Sulley face-palmed.

"Look, for the millionth time-"

"Actually, it's only the two hundred ninety-eighth time" Mary interrupted with a small laugh. Randall chuckled, and Sulley just rolled his eyes again.

"Whatever. I don't love Mike. He's a friend"

"But have you ever considered that maybe _Mike _loves _you?_" Randall asked. From the shocked look that crossed his friend's face, he could tell he hadn't. Sulley was silent for almost nine minutes before he finally answered.

"He couldn't love me. For a number of reasons"

"Name one" Mary challenged.

"We're both male" Sulley replied easily.

Mary put her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow.

"And Randall and I are a human and monster. Your point?"

"You're both opposite sex, at least"

"So if Boo here suddenly got a sex change operation, then everyone would shun us?" Randall piped up. Mary burst out laughing at the simple thought of that, while Sulley just groaned in exasperation.

"Secondly, he wants children. And he wanted Celia to have them. Obviously SHE dumped HIM because he clearly loved her too much" Sulley stated. Mary rolled her eyes and gave a small, annoyed huff.

"Yes. Because for the last two months he _didn't_ start ninety-two percent of the two hundred sixty nine fights they had" she mocked. Sulley sighed as he began to put in his locker combination.

"Mary, just because you're a math genius AND you have a perfect memory does not mean you need to use it in every argument" he stated, with just a hint of anger in his tone. Mary sighed.

"Regardless, Celia could carry the child if Mike still wanted one when you two got together" she said. Sulley rolled his eyes.

"Not gonna happen"

Sulley opened his locker then, but suddenly slammed it shut. Randall and Mary stared at him in confusion.

"What the heck was that?" Randall spouted. Sulley shook his head quickly.

"Nothing! What do you mean? Nothing at all!" he nearly shouted. Randall stared at him for a moment, before going to open the locker. Sulley sat there frozen, unable to think or move as Randall popped open the door.

Inside Sulley's locker door, was a picture of Mike with a heart drawn around it. Mary and Randall stared at the picture for a moment before turning to Sulley.

"Yeah, you _so_ don't love Mike" Mary said sarcastically.

"Okay, fine! I'm in love with Mike! But he's not even gay so what's the point in trying?!" Sulley screamed. Randall's eyes widened as Mike appeared behind Sulley.

"Uh, Sulley-"

"I know, I know! I should at least TRY. But why?! Mike would only reject me, so why don't I just be his friend?" Sulley ranted. Mary pointed at Mike, who was standing shocked behind him. Sulley, confused, turned around. His eyes grew wide.

"Oh! Uh, hey Mike. Um, how much did you hear?" he asked nervously. Mike looked down slightly.

"Oh, I heard quite enough"

While Mike and Sulley seemed to have a bit of a staring contest, Mary and Randall slowly and quietly slipped out of the area. Sulley soon broke the silence.

"I'm sorry"

It was all he could think to say.

"For what? I can't be angry at you for something you can't control... Especially when..." Mike began. He cleared his throat as he took a few steps forward.

"Especially... When I feel the same..."


End file.
